Enfrenta el pasado
by mastercreep
Summary: Mike Schmid, guardia de seguridad de Freddy s Fazbear Pizza, donde la diversión cobra vida... Sus noches son complicadas cuando esos robots lo acosan. ¿Pero por que Mike sigue ahí?... ¿Que busca o que quiere?
1. Mike Schmidt

-¿Nombre?  
>-Mike… Mike Schmit.<br>-¿Edad?  
>-27 años.<p>

Un hombre robusto, con un traje café miraba atentamente una hoja, llenándola con los datos de aquel muchacho llamado Mike.

-Bien, ahora necesito que firme aquí. –El hombre le entrega una hoja un poco arrugada, con el logo de un restaurante que cita ¨Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza¨

Mike bajo la mirada y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento y buscando letras pequeñas para evitar malos entendidos estafas.

El papel decía:

Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza No se hace responsable de daños a la propiedad, lesiones, objetos perdidos y/o robados, daños a la salud y fallecimiento.  
>En caso de muerte todo será notificado a partir de 3 días como desaparición.<br>Al firmar esto el empleado está de acuerdo con las políticas, reglas y mandamientos de la empresa.

_  
>Firma<p>

Mike suspiro al leer el contrato, su mano temblaba un poco y una gota de sudor mojo la parte inferior del contrato.  
>¨Contrato de mierda¨, pensó Mike en ese momento… y, ¿Cómo no pensar en eso? Ese contrato era una porquería hecha por una empresa negligente.<p>

La mano de Mike sostenía una pluma la cual lentamente se acercaba al contrato.  
>La pluma se apoyo en la línea de firma y lentamente se movía para formar un garabato que era la firma de Mike. <p>

-Bienvenido a bordo. –Dijo aquel hombre al ver a Mike terminar de firmar su condena.- Empiezas hoy, a las 12:00 AM.

El hombre rápidamente tomo el contrato y lo metió en un cajón metálico muy viejo y abollado en su escritorio. (El cual estaba oxidado)  
>¨Este lugar es un basurero¨ es lo único en lo que pensaba Mike al ver el lugar. <p>

-Ahora usted, señor Mike, es el nuevo jefe de seguridad. –

El hombre le da a Mike una sonrisa amarillenta a la vez que le entrega una gorra, unas llaves y una pequeña placa con su nombre grabada.-¡Felicidades! –El hombre no dejaba de sonreír luciendo esa horrible dentadura. 

-Si… fabuloso. –Mike observaba su placa mientras soltaba esa sarcástica frase. 

-Bueno, señor Mikey, lo quiero aquí en un par de horas. 

-está bien. –Mike se comportaba muy serio… no estaba de ánimos pues el sabia en el fondo que todo esto era una mala idea.

- 12:00 AM-  
>Mike estaba sentado en su despacho, un lugar de no más de 3 metros de largo y ancho, el lugar era una porquería, había telaraña en el escritorio, la iluminación era una porquería, un ventilador que apenas giraba, basura y pizza rancia en el piso y la pared. <p>

¨En el contrato les falto decir que trabajarían en una pocilga¨ pensó nuestro amigo Mike.

Intento relajarse en su incomoda silla, la cual le faltaba una llantita la cual estaba sustituida por una piedra para evitar que se tambalee, el lugar apestaba a patas, olía como los jueguitos del McDonalds.

Mike apoyo sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos sostenía su cabeza, mientras pensaba en que lio se había metido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peculiar sonido: *Ring* *Ring*… *Ring* *Ring* 

¨Uh… hola, este… hola.  
>Bienvenido a Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, donde la diversión cobra vida… jaja, si… bueno, veras, este es un mensaje grabado para ti, yo antes trabajaba en tu puesto y termine mi semana... jaja, todo salió bien, ¿Sabes?<br>Bueno, solo vengo a recordarte que tu trabajo acaba a las 6:00 AM, a esa hora todos los objetos que necesiten energía se apagaran y automáticamente para ahorrar energía… jaja, pues ya sabes que ahorita todo cuesta caro, por eso también te pusimos un generador de energía, pero cuídala pues si se te acaba pues… te quedas a ciegas, jajaja, si… lo-los impuestos… bueno, me Salí del tema… uh, este… los animatronicos en el lugar puede que se muevan un poco por el lugar, si… pe-pero descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, solo si se acercan a ti cierra la puerta… pues si te ven pensaran que eres un exoesqueleto sin traje… y pues intentaran meterte en un traje de Freddy… no sería tan malo si estos no tuvieran muchos cables y metales en especial en la parte de la cabeza… pe-pero descuida… no tiene por que pasar eso… solo mantenlos afuera…  
>Si… ¿sabes? Mucha gente ya no viene desde la mordida del 87´. <p>

Mike en ese momento sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por su cuerpo, sintió la piel de gallina y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Pero descuida… nada va a ocurrir, bueno… solo te recuerdo que Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza no se hace responsable de daños al propietario, salud o muerte… si, suena malo… pero como dije… todo estará bien… bueno, creo que es todo, solo mantenlos afuera y, ¡Ah!, recuerda ahorrar energía, pues si se te acaba no podrás cerrar las puertas… bueno, a-adios…  
>(Se que la llamada no me quedo 100% igual.)<p>

Mike pensaba mucho, pensaba mucho acerca de esto.  
>Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron interrumpidos por otro sonido peculiar: *Ring* *Ring*<br>Mike reacciono y pronto sus ojos miraron el teléfono.  
>¨¿Quién será?¨ Se preguntaba hasta que tomo el teléfono y lo puso contra su oreja. <p>

-Mikey, cariño. 

Mike se sorprendió un poco al oír aquella voz femenina proveniente del teléfono. 

-Cariño… ¿po-por qué me llamas? 

-Bueno… quería saber si todo andaba bien por ahí. 

-Por ahora todo está tranquilo, pero estaré ocupado… te hablo cuando salga, ¿sí? 

-… está bien, amor… cuídate. 

-gracias… 

-… y te amo. 

-… yo también… yo también.  
>Después de tener esa corta conversación, Mike cuelga el teléfono y deja escapar un suspiro<br>Y lleva sus manos a su nuca.

Luego de relajarse un poco, este voltea a ver su reloj y se da cuenta de que son las 1:00 AM. 

-¡Dios mío!  
>Mike toma rápidamente la tableta que había en su despacho y observa tras bambalinas… ahí estaban los 3. <p>

Al verlos, Mike sintió un temblor en su mano que casi hacia que la tableta se cayera.  
>Intento aguantar ese sentimiento, pues debilidad y miedo era lo único que no quería en ese momento.<br>Mike revisa atentamente la cámara, cuando se le ocurre revisar el Pirate Cove… La cortina estaba cerrada, lo cual a Mike lo relajo. 

-Foxy… te recuerdo bien… mantente ahí. 

Mike da un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a revisar a los otros 3 animatronicos que reposaban.  
>Reviso el lugar solo para enterarse que un conejito no estaba donde debería estar. <p>

-¡¿Ya vamos con el sexo anal tan rápido?! –Reclamo Mike en un tono humorístico y molesto. 

Reviso la cámara del pasillo izquierdo y a lo lejos lo veía. 

-¿Tan rápido? 

Mike aflojo su corbata y hecho una mirada rápida a la energía: ¨70%¨ y su reloj: 2:AM. 

-Por el momento vamos muy bien… so-solo tengo que recordar los consejos de Jeremy. 

Mike traga saliva de lo nervioso que estaba, apretó el puño y respiro hondo para tener valor y rápidamente miro por la cámara tras bambalinas, y para su sorpresa la pollita no estaba ahí. 

-¡¿Dónde esta Chica!? 

En un movimiento desesperado cambia la cámara para ver los comedores principales y encuentra a chica, mirando fijamente a la cámara y penetrando la vista de Mike, el cual también la miraba con atención.  
>Intento mantener la calma, hecho un vistazo al pasillo izquierdo solo para ver que Bonnie no estaba ahí. <p>

-¡¿Qué!? –Mike se sorprende y sus ojos se ponen como platos. 

El muchacho voltea a su izquierda lentamente, ve la puerta abierta y la gran obscuridad al otro lado de ella, lo cual hacia que Mike temblara. 

Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, Mike se levanta de la silla… Quiere dar un paso pero siente como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo, hace un gran esfuerzo por dar un paso, y luego otro, y otro, y otro… hasta que está en la puerta, su mano se levanta lentamente mientras tiembla en dirección a un pequeño botón que dice ¨Luz¨.  
>El dedo del muchacho presiona el botón.<br>Un destello de luz pronto ilumino todo el pasillo y dejando ver a un conejo robótico al otro lado de la puerta y a unos centímetros del guardia de seguridad.  
>Bonnie mira a los ojos al muchacho y deja escapar un horrible chillido que aturde al guardia.<br>Mike cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a los oídos, y en un movimiento brusco golpea el botón de la puerta con la cabeza. 

La puerta se cierra y Mike cae arrodillado por el golpe, apoyando sus manos al piso… su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su frente sudaba como si se tratase de una fuente. 

Mike se sienta en el suelo mientras apoya su espalda contra la puerta fría y metálica  
>Pega sus rodillas al pecho y agacha la cabeza a sus rodillas mientras sus manos sujetaban su rostro y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.<br>Cuando un recuerdo paso rápidamente por su cabeza… aquel Bonnie que vio hace unos momentos, lo sustituyo por uno el cual su cara tenia a una expresión de alegría y sin suciedad, con una guitarra en las manos y mejillas rosadas. 

-Bonnie… 

Mike sabia que debía levantarse, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, si lo hacia esos robots se lo cogían vivo. 

-Tengo que seguir… tengo que seguir… -Se repetía así mismo una y otra vez. 

Tras el Mike rudo que aparentaba ser solo había un niño de 6 años asustado. 

El muchacho toma el valor y se levanta, secándose la lágrima y sentándose en su silla, tomando la tableta y revisando el pasillo derecho sin señales de chica. 

-Bien… -Mike revisa su reloj y ve que son las 5: AM.-El tiempo vuela cuando te asustas… 

El chico giro a su izquierda y presiono la luz, no había rastro ni sombra de Bonnie, eso le dio seguridad para abrir la puerta. 

La alarma de su reloj sonó y marcaba las 6:AM.  
>Mike dio un suspiro de alegría, tomo sus llaves, agarro su chamarra, colgó su gorra y se dirigió a la salida del local…<p>

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo?-

¿Por qué Mike acepto este empleo?

¿Qué busca?

¿Conocía antes a los animatronicos?


	2. Informacion

-7:12 AM-

El guardia de seguridad llevaba su abrigo en la espalda, un vaso de café de Starbucks en la mano derecha.

Estaba en frente del pórtico de su apartamento, lentamente su mano izquierda baja y se mete en su bolsillo izquierdo buscando las llaves, las saca y estas tenían un llavero de un cachorrito dálmata con unos ojos grandotes y saltones.

Mike introduce la llave en la puerta y lentamente gira hasta que la puerta hace un sonido *Clack* y esta se abre.

El pasa, arroja su abrigo a un perchero, el tiro falla y el abrigo cae al suelo, nuestro guardia mira a su alrededor y ve a una mujer dormida en el sofá y al televisor encendido con anuncios de telecompras.

-De seguro me espero…

Mike se acerco al televisor y lo apago, camino hasta el sofá y puso en sus brazos a su esposa, la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

Camino hasta la habitación y con mucho cuidado puso a la mujer en la cama.

Mike dio un pequeño suspiro y se quito la camisa desabrochando sus botones uno a uno dejando ver su pecho fuerte con unos cuantos pelos en los pectorales. (Este fic necesita Fan service, nenes)

El hombre se mete a la tina del baño y abre la llave del agua caliente, esperando a que la tina se llene completamente…

Luego de un rato, Mike se introduce en la tina luego de quitarse la ropa, dio un gemido de placer al sentir esa agua caliente y relajante en todo su cuerpo…

-Mike… cariño.

Al escuchar eso rápidamente volta hacia la puerta y ve a una mujer somnolienta, con el cabello despeinado y ojeras en los ojos.

-Llegaste… ¿Cómo te fue? –Decía en un tono preocupado.

-Hey, Doll, fue una noche dura, ¿sabes? –La voz de Mike se escuchaba cansada.

-Si me imagino. –La chica entro al baño y se sentó en el escusado mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo. –Te vez muy cansado.

-Estoy muy cansado…

-… ¿ocupas… compañía? –La mujer sonrío y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-No estaría mal. –Le contesto en un tono juguetón.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras juguetonas y picaras, Doll se levanta el camisón quedando en lencería, la cual lentamente se quita dejando al descubierto sus pechitos que parecían montañitas de azúcar.

-Lindos. –Dice Mike soltando una pequeña risa.

-Cállate, jajaja. –Pone sus manos en sus bragas y las baja lentamente y su ¨Araña ¨ se asoma.

Mike mira con mucho deseo a su esposa y esta parecía que su cara era un tomae.

-uh… ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. –Dijo con abriendo los ojos y riendo.

Doll se mete en la tina junto a Mike y abraza a su esposo además de darle un tierno beso…

-11:20 PM-

Pasaron unas muchas horas después de un ¨Salseo¨ en la tina, Mike se abotonaba su camisa azul marino y pulía su placa, toma sus llaves y linterna.

-Ya te vas…

-Si, amor.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras…

-Estaré bien… -Mike se acerca y le besa la mejilla.

-… -La chica toma de la corbata a Mike y lo jala hacia sus labios dándole un jugoso beso. –Te amo, cuídate.

… si, lo hare, amor. –Este le da una sonrisa.

Mike se acomoda la corbata, se despide de su esposa y se dirige al trabajo.

-12:00 AM-

Mike estaba sentado en su despacho horrible que apestaba a sudor.

-Lo bueno que vine preparado. –Pone una vela aromática olor a frutas tropicales de la marca Glade.- Huele delicioso… ¿Y tu por que no te compras tu Glade olor frutas tropicales?, a solo $10.00, barato, ¿Verdad?... Glade no solo mejora tu despacho, también la sala, la cocina y toda tu casa, ¿Qué esperas? (Este Fic es patrocinado por Glade)

Mike mira a su alrededor y de pronto el teléfono suena.

*Ring* *Ring* … *Ring* *Ring*

¨Uh, hola… hola, jeje, hey… sigues aquí, eso es bueno, ¿No?, creo que este trabajo te esta gustando, y ¿Cómo no?, este es un trabajo bastante tranquilo… si, mira si necesitas algo puedes visitarme a mi casa y conversamos un rato… no-no es que no tenga amigos, te-tengo muchos… llevo en este trabajo tantos años…¨

Mike al escuchar eso rápidamente pone interés a lo que dice el chico del teléfono y presta mucha atención.

¨Si… llevo aquí 25 años trabajando y pues así… jeje, bueno, si te interesa platicar vivo en la calle Sesame entre Elm y Tabasco… casa #454… ah, eso es todo… adiós¨

Rápidamente apunto la dirección en una pequeña hoja que tenia cerca.

-Excelente, tengo una pista… vamos por otra.

El guardia enciende la cámara y revisa que ¨ todos los animalitos están en el corral ¨

-Todo esta perfecto. –Revisa el pasillo. –Todo esta despejado, bien. –Su cámara revisa el Pirate Cove y ve que algo se esta asomando. –Oh ,oh.

Mike mira fijamente el lugar y ve los ojos brillosos de aquella cosa que lo miraba fijamente.

-Coño… -Mike reflexiona un poco y respira inhalando profundamente, se levanta de la silla, toma su tableta, apaga su vela, toma su linterna y sale del despacho.

-Solo espero que esto resulte… -Revisa una vez mas la cámara y mira que Bonnie ya no esta ahí. –Mierda… -Revisa el comedor principal y mira que Bonnie esta ahí.

Mike piensa seriamente en regresar e intentar esto otro día… pero algo le gritaba que lo hiciera…

Corre por el pasillo que conecta con el comedor principal y se esconde debajo de una mesa con tableta en mano, revisa el comedor y nota que ahora Chica y Bonnie esta ahí.

-¡Maldición! –Apaga la tableta para ahorra energía.

Mike se queda un momento debajo de la mesa cuando de pronto comienza a escuchar un sonido raro que penetraba como agujas su oreja… como si un metal oxidado chocara con otro causando un sonido desagradable y molesto.

Mike asoma un poco la cabeza como tortuga y mira a un conejito robotico morado caminando en dirección al despacho.

Las patas de Bonnie pasa por la mesa donde nuestro guardia estaba oculto y el las ve como se mueven lentamente… hasta que ya no están mas.

Mike asoma la cabeza y mira a sus alrededores sin señales de los amimatronicos, y entonces rápidamente sale de la mesa corriendo en putiza hasta llegar al comedor principal…

El muchacho se escondió detrás de unas sillas… Miro con cuidado a su alrededor y mira a lo muy lejos a una pollita al otro lado del local y al otro lado estaba el Pirate Cove con la cortina media abierta, atrás de esa cortina estaba algo, algo que no era bonito y Mike sabia que había ahí.

-Dios, no…

Mike toma aire profundo y camina agachado gateando como bebe hasta llegar al Este del lugar en dirección a la oficina del gerente.

Mira a sus espaldas y revisa que no corra peligro.

El hombre entro en un pasillo donde había una pequeña puerta que decía ¨Gerencia¨

-Bingo. –Hace un gesto de victoria con el codo.

Mike usa sus llaves del local las cuales abren cualquier puerta del restaurante, introduce la llave y la gira para de pronto escuchar un *Clack*

La puerta se abre lentamente y mira la pocilga donde fue contratado hace un día.

Camina lentamente, cerrando la puerta con una pequeña patada y encendiendo su linterna iluminando un poco el lugar, pues si encendía la luz completa pensaba que si los animatronicos lo verían…

Mike paseaba la linterna por el lugar topándose con el escritorio metálico oxidado, unos estantes con revistas, cuadros con fotos del lugar, dibujos, crayolas y de más porquerías que hacían parecer el despacho como un cuarto de niño de 3 años.

-Dios, este lugar es un basurero… -Mira asqueado el lugar.

Se acerco al escritorio que parecía mas mesita de primaria, se puso por el lado donde se sienta el gerente, bajo la mirada y se topo con un cajón metálico golpeado y lleno de oxido con telaraña.

-Bingo.

Mike intenta abrirlo pero este esta atorado, le da un fuerte jalon y logra abrirlo.

-Debe de estar por aquí… -Dice con un tono serio, poniéndose la linterna en la boca sujetándola con los dientes y apuntando dentro de cajón el cual estaba lleno de papeles desordenados, revueltos y arrugados y unos cuantos dibujos. (Que quizá el gerente hace)

Y se topa con un dibujo de Chica con senos.

-Pero que… -Apretaba la linterna con los dientes por lo confundido que estaba.

Mira con atención y mete la mano en el cajón revolviendo los papeles buscando algo entre tantos papeles y dibujos obscenos de Chica.

-Debe de haber algo por aquí.

Pasa los dedos por cada hoja y carpeta buscando algo que parecía muy importante.

-¡Si! –Mike se emociona al sacar una carpeta que decía ¨ex Empleados¨

El abre la carpeta y comienza a sacar unos cuantos papeles hasta tomar 3 y los pone en el escritorio iluminándolos con la linterna.

¨Jeremy Fitzgerald. Fritz Smith, y el hombre que hablaba por teléfono… no vio su nombre por que la hoja estaba vieja y la tinta estaba descolorida y borrosa, supo que era el por que decía: Puesto: Atención telefónica.¨

Comienza a ojear las hojas buscando algún tipo de información relevante de su interés…

-Vamos… debe de haber algo.

Después de mirar un rato solo consigue la dirección de Fritz pues era la única hoja la cual no estaba tan hecha mierda. (Solo un poquito… y su foto estaba encerrada con un circulo rojo y estaba escrito al lado ¨Pendejo¨)

-Fritz… Espero que tenga ganas de una visita. –Guarda las hojas en el cajón de nuevo y se levanta para irse. –Un momento… -Saca su tableta y revisa fuera del pasillo viendo que hasta el fondo del pasillo hay algo, una figura alta, con unas orejas medianas y con un gancho en la mano. –Oh, no… -Comienza a sudar de lo nervioso que estaba, mira su reloj y son las 4:AM.

Mike se sentía acorralado, pero se sentía seguro dentro del lugar.

-Al menos aquí estaré bien… -Sonríe de forma victoriosa y un diente saca un destellito de luz.

La puerta de pronto es golpeada con fuerza y la sonrisa de Mike se borra quedando en con una cara de ¨Que pendejo estoy¨ al recordar que la puerta no era como la de la oficina de seguridad, esta era de madera.

-Que idiota estoy…

La puerta de pronto es golpeada de nuevo y esta se dobla poco.

-¡A la mierda! –Da un pequeño salto y retrocede un poco pegándose en la pared con miedo.

A la puerta se le sumaron más golpes… Mike miro por todo el lugar asustado se lanzo debajo del escritorio con mucho miedo y sudor en la frente.

La puerta de pronto cae dando un fuerte golpe que se escucha por todo el lugar… Mike tenía miedo, trago saliva de lo nervioso que estaba pues no podía ver nada debajo del escritorio.

Escucha como unos fierros se movían rechinando, creando de nuevo ese maldito sonido que Mike no soportaba, y el estaba cagado de miedo hasta que de pronto los sonidos pararon.

¨…¿Se habrán ido?¨ Pensó.

Hasta que el escritorio de pronto salio volando por encima de la cabeza de Mike y este voltea solo para ver a un gran oso metálico mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Mierda!

El oso toma del brazo a Mike y este intenta soltarse dándole patadas al oso en un intento inútil para escapar.

Freddy lo jala por el comedor principal mientras que en el camino al BackStage se le suman Chica, Bonnie y Foxy en dirección al BackStage también.

-¡No! –Mike estaba muy asustado y se jaloneaba mucho para safarse, parecía un bebe haciendo berrinche mientras su mamá lo jalaba.

El animatronico lo lanza contra la pared en el BackStage.

Mike se levanta rápido para intentar escapar hasta que chica lo sostiene de un brazo para evitar que escape, mientras que Bonnie se acercaba con un traje de Freddy viejo.

-¡No, por favor no! –Mike pataleaba y se movía mucho para poder escapar.

Bonnie abría el traje el cual estaba lleno de cables, fierros y demás cosas que no se sentían bonito en el cuerpo humano.

Chica jalo al guardia de manera brusca, lo levanto como si se tratara de una cosita y lo dejo caer en el traje abierto, unos cuantos pedazos de metal pequeños se clavaron a su espalda y Mike dio un grito de dolor insoportable.

-¡Aaaaaah! –Cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes con fuerza por sentir esa horrible sensación de dolor en su espalda.

Bonnie acerco la cabeza de freddy la cual tenía muchos metales, parecía una mascara de tortura medieval.

La acerco lentamente a la cabeza de Mike hasta que toco la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre y comenzó a empujar poco a poco hasta la parte superior de la frente… la sangre recorría por su cara y Mike no paraba de gritar.

-¡AAAAAH! –Mike pensaba que esta seria su última noche, la cual no volvería a ver a su esposa ni a nadie mas… pensaba que seria su final, condenado a morir dentro de un traje de Freddy en lugar de un ataúd… hasta que se entero de no ya no empujaban la cabeza.

-¡AAAh!... ¿Qué pasa? –Con algo de esfuerzo logra safar su brazo de los metales del traje, levanto su otro brazo y comenzó a levantar la cabeza de Freddy, pero igual dolía, Mike no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido de dolor mientras mas sangre pasaba por toda su cabeza…

Se logro quitar la cabeza de Freddy, puso sus manos en el borde del traje y con mucho esfuerzo se levanto del traje quedando con la espalda totalmente roja. -¡Ñieee!

Mike se levanta débil y camina muy lento por el dolor para alejarse un poco de los animatronicos…

El sujeto los volteo a ver y noto que estaban totalmente quietos.

-¿Qué mierda?... –Mike levanto su muñeca y en su reloj vio que eran las 6:AM –Wow… gracias a dios.

Mike intenta caminar deprisa para poder salir del local, el sabia que tuvo una suerte de Puta madre…

¿Qué querría Mike con esa información?

¿Por qué visitara al hombre del teléfono?

¿Por qué sigue trabajando ahí?

Si el Fic les gusto no duden en dejar sus reviews. (Eso me anima a seguir)


	3. El hombre del telefono

-6:15 AM.-

Mike caminaba dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre por el camino que tomaba. Nadie lo vio pues aun era muy temprano y casi nadie estaba a fuera.

Subió las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, daba pasos lentos y cada escalón que subía le daba un dolor en el pie que hacia apretar los dientes a Mike.

Luego de subir un rato, estaba frente a su puerta. Su mano se metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y busco la llave de su apartamento. Al encontrarlas, las saco lentamente y las mancho de sangre. Coloco la llave clavándola en la perilla y le dio vuelta hasta escuchar el *Clack*.

Dio una leve embestida para abrir la puerta, y al cruzarla cayo desplomado al suelo, haciendo un ruido de golpe seco, a la vez que la puerta hizo un fuerte ruido golpeando la pared de la casa.

Eso golpe fue suficiente para que una dama en la habitación se despertara.

-Mike… ¿E-eres tu? –Ella seguía en la habitación.

Mike no respondió, pero seguía desplomado en el suelo.

-¿Mike…?

Doll se preocupo, se levanto de manera rapida y salio de la habitación solo para encontrarse con un Mike sangrando, con muchos cortes en su cuerpo.

-¡Dios mío! –Corrió hacia su esposo que yacía tirado en el suelo desangrándose. –Mike, ¡¿Qué diablos te paso?! –Sus ojos se humedecían entre más y más observaba el sufrimiento insoportable de su esposo. –Dime que te ocurrió.

Mike no contestaba, pero hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-E-espera aquí, ya vuelvo. –Corrió hasta el baño, y regreso con un botiquín grande. –Déjame curarte.

La amable esposa comenzó a desinfectar con Alcohol las heridas. Mike apretaba los dientes y las pestañas para aguantar ese dolor que causaba, pero valdría la pena, pues esos trajes de animatronicos son viejos y podría pillar Tétanos.

Luego de desinfectar, comenzó a poner las vendas alrededor de sus brazos, espalda y piernas. El pobre hombre se podría desmayar en cualquier momento.

-No te duermas, Mike. Aguanta por el amor de Dios.

La chica se apresuraba en su tratamiento. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden. Del botiquín saco unas pastillas analgésicas solo para dolores intensos, y le dio unas a Mike.

-Espero que esto funcione… Mike, por favor no me dejes.

Con mucho esfuerzo, tomo a su esposo y lo levanto. Empleo mucha fuerza y tomo aire, hasta que su cara estaba toda roja.

Luego lo acostó en el sofá para que este pudiera descansar. La chica se sentó en el sofá y recargo la cabeza de Mike en su pierna.

-Descansa, querido…

-01:00 PM.-

Nuestro guardia se despierta, aun con dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero este ya era menos intenso.

Logra sentarse bien, pero la cabeza le duele un poco y sus brazos igual.

-¡Despertaste! –Su esposa lo miro desde la cocina. –Oh, mi amor, que bueno que estés bien. –Corre hacia el dándole un abrazo.

-¡Ay! –Suelta un gemido de dolor.

-¡Uy!... Lo-lo lamento.

-Descuida…

Su esposa se le quedo mirando por unos momentos.

-...Eso te sucedió en el trabajo… ¿cierto?

-…

-Mike, cariño, te dije que no era buena idea trabajar ahí.

-…

-Mike, por favor contéstame… ¿Por qué sigues ahí? –Sus ojos se llenaban de agua, y estas se acumulaban, todas listas para salir.

-Es… Es complicado, ¿Si?

-Deja la paja y dime.

-¡Ya te dije que es complicado!

-¡Mike! –Sus ojos sueltas las lagrimas.

-Mira, me tengo que ir.

-¡¿Qué!?... ¿A dónde vas?, es fin de semana y no trabajas.

Sin decir nada, con un esfuerzo, Mike logra levantarse y camina saliendo de la casa.

-¡Tu te quedas aquí! –Ella lo sujeto del brazo.

Y de un sentimiento compulsivo, empuja a su esposa contra el suelo y esta cae desplomándose boca arriba contra el suelo.

-¡Aaah!... –Comenzó a romperse en llanto. Levanto su vista, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas haciendo conexión con la mirada extraña de Mike. -… ¿Mike?

Y sin decir ni una palabra… Mike salio del lugar, dejando a su esposa llorando en el suelo.

-02:15 PM.-

Mike estaba parado frente la puerta de una casa.

La casa era mediana, alejada un poco de la ciudad, con un lindo jardín lleno de Gnomos.

El olor a petunias golpeaba su nariz, y el sonido de los pájaros penetraba en sus orejas.

Mike pensaba lo que hacia con detenimiento, hasta que tomo el valor de golpear la puerta… *Toc toc*

Mike espero en la puerta un momento, algo nervioso y sudando.

De pronto la puerta se abre y un hombre algo viejo como unos 50 años.

-¿Uh?... ¿Ho-hola?, Hola.

Mike tomo aire para contestarle.

-Hola, soy Mike, y… soy el actual guardia de Freddy´s.

La expresión del hombre cambio a una media sonrisa.

-Wow, ho-hola. –Lo toma de la mano con sus dos manos y comienza a agitarlas.

-Hola, si… jeje.

-¡Pero pasa!, ¡Pasa!

El hombre se mete a su casa rápido y corre a su cocina cagando leches.

Mike entra y pasea la mirada por todo el lugar y ve que es una casa acogedora y linda.

Se sienta en el sofá y mira todos los relojes y teléfonos que tiene.

De pronto el hombre sale con una bandejita de plata con 2 tasitas de Té.

-Prepare Té… wow, pensé que no vendrías. –El hombre estaba muy emocionado.

-uh, si… gracias.

El hombre con una sonrisota le ofrece una tasa.

-… -Toma la tasa.

-Jaja, wow, espero que te guste. –Comenzó a tomar Té.

-uh, si… bueno. –Comenzó a tomar y al sentir ese Té amargo y pone un gesto de desagrado, como si hubiera probado la suela de un zapato que piso mierda.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Por qué viniste?

-Si… mira. –Pone la tasa en la mesita.- Quiero hablar sobre el trabajo.

La sonrisa del hombre cambio a una expresión seria, y para ocultarlo, empieza a tomar Té. -¿Qué ocurre…?

-Dijiste que llevas como 25 años trabajando en Freddy´s, ¿no?

-Uh, si… -Lo miraba algo incomodo.

-Háblame lo que ocurrió poco después de lo ocurrido en el 87.

La mano del hombre comenzó a temblar. Su tasa se vibraba derramando un poco de Té en la mesita.

-¿Qué-qué quieres que te diga exactamente. –Vuelve a tomar Té, aun nerviosa.

-No te hagas… háblame sobre los 5 niños desaparecidos.

El hombre dio un suspiro enorme y puso su mano en la frente, pensó un momento y luego levanto la vista para ver al muchacho.

-5 niños, todos clientes frecuentes del restaurante, desaparecieron poco a poco y todos dentro del local.

-Ujum… sigue contando.

El hombre suspira un poco y luego procede a seguir contando.

-Los niños jugaban, y creo que todos eran amigos. Los niños jugaban con otros, y sus nombres eran Jimmy, Louis, Stan, Ken y Kyle…

Mike trago saliva un poco.

-Esos niños se la pasaban bien cada rato, casi todos los fines de semana se juntaban dentro del restaurante, ¿Sabes?... Hasta que un día inesperado, Stan y Ken desapareció poco después en la tarde en el Restaurante. Jimmy, Kyle y Louis se preocuparon al igual que sus padres. Los buscaron por todo el lugar y mas haya… pero nunca los encontraron.

Los 3 niños no volvieron al restaurante por un tiempo, hasta que luego ya fueron frecuentando un poco hasta que los 3 se quedaron de ir de nuevo, y así fueron por un tiempo… hasta que no falto mucho para que Jimmy y Louis desaparecieran de la misma misteriosa forma… Dejando a Kyle devastado por la perdida de sus 3 amigos… Y cuando un día normal el niño fue solo… desaparecido ese mismo día.

Tras contar esa historia, el hombre deja su tasa de Té en la mesa y se rasca el cabello.

-Bueno… gracias por contarme, pero… ¿De quienes sospecharon?

-Bueno, solo hubieron 3 sospechosos, un tal empleado llamado Vincent, otro Fritz y uno llamado Jeremmy.

Al escuchar el nombre de Jeremmy, los ojos de Mike se pusieron como platos.

-¿Jeremmy?... ¿Dijiste Jeremmy? –Tenía un tono mas interesado.

-Si… fueron sospechosos por un tiempo pero luego se descartaron los 3.

-… y, ¿Sabes donde vive Jeremmy?

-Oh… e-eso no puedo decirlo. –El hombre se levanto y tomo su bandeja para llevarla a la cocina.

-Vamos, por favor. –Se levanta y se acerca más al hombre y suena un poco más fuerte.

-O-oye… tra-tranquilo.

-La necesito, por favor, dímela.

-¡Te dije que no!

Mike no pensaba perder tiempo con esto. Se lanza contra el hombre, poniendo su codo contra el cuello y poniéndolo entre el y la pared. La bandeja se cae y se rompen todas las tasas, dejando un charco de Té en el suelo.

-¡Dímela! –Decía mientras seguía apretando.

-¡Aaaah!, e-esta bien, pe-pero suéltame.

Mike se retira y el hombre cae de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el suelo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-*Cof* *cof* uh… vi-vive en un departamento en el e-edificio Los amigos… Puerta numero 100.

Mike lo miraba como recuperaba el aliento y como su rostro se llenaba de miedo… y sin decir nada mas, se va de la casa dejando al hombre en el suelo, en el charco de Té.

-*Cof* *cof* ah… ne-necesito mis pastillas. –Su corazón latía fuerte y sentía que le explotaría…- ¡Aaah1… -Su rostro se quedo tieso… y su cuerpo se desploma en el charco de Té, con sus pupilas dilatadas y con la boca abierta… el hombre murió de un infarto.


	4. Visitas inesperadas

-03:00 PM-

Mike manejaba su auto, su mirada seria no dejaba de ver la carretera. Tenía una mirada totalmente concentrada… bueno, algo, pues en ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Ideas iban y venían revolviéndose y mezclándose unas con otras y parecían no tener fin.

Se distrajo un momento de la carretera y se metio a su mundo, se concentro solo en sus pensamientos… y sin darse cuenta hasta ultimo momento como si de un screamer se tratase, observa que esta a poco de estrellarse contra otro auto que venia directo a el.

Rápidamente reacciona de golpe, toma el volante con las dos manos, apretándolo fuere, y dio un giro al volante de forma desesperada y rezando en su cabeza que todo salga bien. El auto paso a pocos centímetros de estrellarse y quedar hecho un montón de fierros y vidrios rotos. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, mientras el sujeto del otro auto le gritaba palabras ofensivas y hacia gestos con la mano hacia nuestro guardia y descuidado conductor.

Mike casi se muere del susto. parecía que estallaría su corazón… recobro el aliento luego de un rato y se decidió a ir a su próximo destino…

-03:10 PM-

El auto de Mike se detuvo, se estaciono afuera de una pequeña casa muy humilde color verde. La casa estaba ubicada en un barrio pobre, donde muchos vagabundos se refugiaban en cajas de cartón, los edificios estaban llenos de grafitis, gente de escasos recursos vestidos con camisa de resaca y vaqueros grandes con una gorra hacia atrás. (*Cof* cholos *cof*)

Estaba en camino a la casa de Fritz. Jeremmy podría esperar, por el momento tenía que hablar con el tal Fritz sobre unos asuntillos importantes.

Mike bajo de su auto, decidido y sin pelos en la lengua, y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña y casucha del sujeto.

Cuando llego a la puerta, noto que el cielo comenzó a nublarse, avisando la llegada de una lluvia muy fuerte y violenta.

El puño de Mike empezó a golpear levemente la puerta del ex trabajador de la pizzeria.

Paso un rato, como unos dos o tres minutos y no había respuesta de nadie. Mike miraba su reloj, se rascaba la calva, silbaba la canción de Baby-Justinj Bieber… dios, como amaba a Justin.

Y cuando su mente se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo… la puerta de pronto se abre un poco, pues la puerta tenía esos seguros de cadena que solo se abren por dentro.

Una voz débil y simpática que provenía dentro de la casa llego a oídos del segurata favorito de los lectores... Mike.

-Uh…¿Ho-hola?

-Hola, disculpe señor, me llamo Mike Schmidt, soy el actual guardia de Freddy´s.

-Mike Schmidt… -La voz del sujeto cambio a una mas profunda, como si se hubiera sorprendido muchísimo al igual que quedarse atónito. (Osea una cara de pendejo.)

La puerta se cierra de golpe, se escuchan como se movía una cadena chica y la puerta se volvió a abrir completamente. Esta vez dejando ver a un hombre gordito, bonachón, peli naranjo, con piel pálida, varias pecas a su alrededor de la cara, unas gafas de botella grande que reflejaban sus grandes ojos y con una edad no tan anciana pero no tan joven. (Osea un Nerd viejo.)

-Si… este… ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Le pregunto Mike. Se sentía algo incomodo por irrumpir sin avisar.

-Oh… por su puesto. –Fritz no lo dejaba de ver con una cara de sorprendido. Como si estuviera viendo algo increible.

El hombre peli rojo le hizo una seña a nuestro guardia para que pasara al interior de la casa.

Mike antes de entrar miro con atención un poco el lugar con atención y miro que solo era una pequeña casa modesta para una persona solamente.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres entrar?

-Oh, si… disculpa. –Mike pone un pie dentro de la casa y luego entra por completo.

-Siéntate. –Fritz se sentó en su sofa un poco viejo y polvoriento.

Mike se sienta también y se escucha el rechinido de los resortes viejos del sofá.

Esa casa era una pocilga casi comparable con su oficina.

-Espera… -Dijo Fritz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Sin decir nada mas, Fritz va a su cocina (Muy pequeña por cierto.) regreso con una vela aromática Glade,

-Oh, cierto… no puede faltar una Glade olor piña coco para charlas interesantes…

-Asi es… ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué esperas?, compra tu Glade en tu super mercado mas cercano.

(Pratocinado por Glade. Pon ambiente en tu vida.)

Fritz se acomodaba en el sofá, viendo a Mike atentamente, esperando a que el iniciara la conversación.

Mike dejo de prestar atención al hogar y comenzó a mirar a Fritz a la cara. Se humedeció los labios y comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo entendido que trabajaste en el antiguo local de Freddy´s, ¿No?

-Así es, yo era el recepcionista telefónico, y guardia por un tiempo. –Lo miraba con atención, como si estuviera esperando la siguiente pregunta.

-Ya veo… háblame de tus compañeros.

-¿Mis compañeros?- Fritz levanto una ceja.

-Si…

-Espera… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? –Le pregunto Fritz con tono serio.

-oh, solo curiosidad…

-Curiosidad, ujum… -Cruzo sus dedos y los pego a su barbilla. –No seas payaso. Dime la verdad.

-… -Mike suspiro fuertemente. –Soy también periodista y me gustaría hacer un artículo sobre un tema viejo, ya sabes. Te pondré en el articulo… este será un articulo corto así que por eso no traje cámara. –Mike le sonrío a medias y lo miro a los ojos. Mike era inteligente y se le adelanto con eso de la cámara por si acaso.

-… -Fritz levanto de nuevo la ceja y lo seguía mirando… -Esta bien, ¿Qué te cuento? –Se recostó en el sofá y sonrío tranquilamente como si hoy fuera su día.

-Bueno, como dije antes… háblame de tus compañeros. –Presto atención a Fritz.

-Y… ¿No tienes libreta?

-Uh… tengo buena memoria. No la utilizo.

-Biiien…

-Entonces… como me decías. –Volvió a prestar atención.

-Habían pocos empleados… lamentablemente algunos fallecieron no hace mucho.

-Oh, si, ¿Quiénes murieron? –Mike lo miro con atención agachando las cejas.

-Pues… déjame me acuerdo. –Fritz cerró los ojos un momento y comenzo a chasquear los dedos para que los recuerdos volvieran. –Déjame ver… eh, Margaret y Sally, eran las chefs, murieron creo que en un incendio en su trabajo después de Freddy´s… uh, Roberto era el ingeniero pero creo que el si esta vivo pero jubilado, Jeny era la que trabajaba en Prize corner, murió por causas naturales, pues cuando ella trabajaba estaba algo vieja… -Fritz habla de varios empleados sin interes… hasta que llego a uno. –Y Jeremmy…

-Yo conocí a Jeremmy…

-ah, ¿Si? –Fritz lo miro y cambio de posición en el sofá, estando mejor sentado.

-Si… ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco mas de profundidad sobre el?

-Esta bien… -Se humedeció los labios y trono los dedos. –Jeremmy era un muchacho chaparro… muy tímido, por cierto. Muy callado y reservado. Pero se notaba que era un muy buen chico muy amigable y cariñoso. ¿Sabes?, no se por que lo tacharon de sospechoso en el asesinato.

-Asesinato… ahora que tocaste el tema, ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre el? –Decía Mike en tono serio.

-Bien… ¿Qué te cuento?

-hmmm… ¿Qué tal sobre los sospechosos? –La mirada de el cambio a una mirada fría que penetraba a los ojos. Con esa mirada veía a Fritz.

-ok… bueno, solo hubieron 3 sospechosos… Jeremmy, Vincent y… y yo.

-¿Tu?... –Mike lo miraba con esa mirada penetrante de nuevo.

-si… yo fui sospechoso por un tiempo.

-y… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pruebas tenían contra ti? –Se enderezo un poco.

-Bueno, no supe muy bien, supongo por que fui guardia por un tiempo en el turno de día y estaba mucho tiempo con los niños, al igual que Vincent… el cual fue detenido por un tiempo pero luego soltado, creo que por falta de pruebas.

-Vincent… no lo conozco y nunca he oído de el. Cuéntame mas de el.

-Bueno… le decían de cariño Moradito. El uniforme viejo era de color morado y todos lo usaban, pero el de el estaba mas limpio, mas brilloso y a los niños les gustaba eso, ¿Sabes?. Siempre iban con el a abrazarlo, platicar y mostrar sus dibujos. El los pegaba por el lugar, el gerente le llamo la atención por eso pero al final el logro convencerlo de que dejara que los niños pegaran sus dibujos los cuales adornaban el lugar. Y creo que ya tienes claro de que por que fue el primer tachado como sospechoso. Estaba con los niños todo el tiempo… -Se movió un poco y estiro los brazos.

-Oh, tenía potencial para ser el asesino… pero siempre sospechan del hombre que más inocente aparece.

-Lo se, pero bueno… -Suspira profundamente. –¿Algo mas?

-Si, ¿Sabes por que se sospecho de Jeremmy?

-Algo así, pues cuando le toco su turno de día casualmente desapareció un niño… Kyle.

-Oh… -Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal, y dio una tragada de saliva.

-Nunca se encontraron los cuerpos.

Los truenos se escucharon y las gotas caían con mucha fuerza y velocidad. La lluvia había comenzado.

-Sabes, creo que seria mejor que ya te fueras. Tengo que cuidar la casa pues la lluvia entra por algunos agujeros del techo.

-Entiendo. –Se levanta del sofá y se soba el trasero por el dolor causado por eso incomodo asiento.

-Bueno, hasta pronto si dios quiere. –Fritz se acerca a Mike y le da un beso en el cachete.

-¡Ey! –El se aparta de Fritz dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Jajajaja, lo siento… así acostumbro a despedirme. Bueno, adiós.

Fritz acompaño a Mike a la puerta y se despidió formalmente. Después de intercambiar saludos y palabras, Mike se fue en su coche…

-03:32 PM-

Mike conducía prestando atención esta vez en el camino.

Esta vez pasaba por un barrio normal, nada feo pero no muy rico… un vecindario promedio le dirían.

Esta vez visitaría a un sujeto peculiar que el recuerda. Y ustedes saben quien es así que no intentare meter misterio.

Mike no estaba lejos de la casa de Jeremmy, y tenia que hablar con el pero ya.

Luego de un rato, Mike llega a un edificio normal y bonito. Mike detiene el auto en un aparcamiento, se recuesta un poco en el asiento y se relaja un poco, pesando en lo que dirá.

Luego de un tiempo decide hacer lo que hará…

Abre la puerta del auto y baja decidido.

Se acerca a la puerta del edificio y ve que es un sitio bonito. Va al elevador del lugar y toma rumbo hacia su destino.

El elevador se detiene, pasa un momento y las puertas se abren. Mike sale del elevador y justo afrente de el estaba la puerta de un departamento.

Su puño golpea varias veces la puerta. Mike pensaba en varias cosas pero intentaba controlarse un poco y dejar de sudar. Estaba nervioso y se perdido en su mente, navegando por su cabeza… hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¿Si? –Un hombre mayor y chaparro estaba enfrente a Mike.

Cabello café, delgadito, chaparro, con una edad aproximada a los 50 años y una cara de inocencia eran algunas de las características de este tipo.

-¿Lo conozco? –Pregunto el señor.

-¡Oh! –Reacciono rápido y lo miro a los ojos haciendo conexión. –Buenas tardes. Me llamo… Mike Schmidt.

-… -Después de un momento los ojos del señor se ponen como platos, sus secos labios se abren en forma de asombro, y su cara expresaba algo como sorprendido. –Mikey…

-Jeremmy…

-Oh, dios. –El hombre abraza a Mike. Le da un calido y largo abrazo.

Mike al principio se dejo abrazar, y poco a poco sus brazos rodearon al señor.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado.

-Lo se. –Le respondió Mike.

Luego de un momento, el abrazo termina y se vuelve a mirar los rostros.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Decía emocionado.

-Bueno, la verdad solo quería hablar con un viejo amigo. –Le soltó una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero pasa, pasa por favor. –Jeremy abre la puerta completamente para que este pueda pasar.

-Muchas gracias. –Entra después del sujeto.

-¿Quieres algo?, ¿Café, Té, algo?

-No, no gracias…

-¡Pero por favor siéntate!

-Jajaja, gracias, gracias. –Mike se sienta en un lindo sofá que le relajo las nalgas.

-Y, ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Decía mientras se servia una taza de café.

-Bueno… de lo ocurrido en el 87.

De pronto, la taza de café cayo, desplomándose y derramándose por todo el suelo.

Esto ha sido todo por ahora.

Recuerden que si les gusto por favor comenten, pues eso me ayuda a seguir.

Si tienes a un amigo que le gusta mucho FNAF, por favor pásale este Fic, a ver si les gusta. Me gustaría ver que mi historia sea leída por un poco más de gente.

Y creo que no hace falta decir esto pero aquí voy por si acaso.

-Este Fic es mi perspectiva y teoría de lo ocurrido con la mordida del 87 y los asesinatos ocurridos.

Puede que algunas partes no sean tan coherentes con lo que los demas dicen o lo que se rumorea. Pero todo esta hecho con el único fin de ENTRETENER.-

Gracias. *Corazon*


	5. El pasado

-¡De verdad, este lugar te encantara! -Dijo el niño muy entusiasmado, con una felicidad plasmada en su cara.

-Se que me encantara. ¡Sabes que me gustan esas cosas!. -Le contesto con una expresión de tristeza en su pequeño rostro de nene.

-¿Cuando dejaras de estar castigado?

-No lo se... sabes que lo que hice fue terrible, y sabes que mi madre es muy estricta.

-Tienes que ir pronto. Me muero por presentarte a mis amigos.

-¿Como dijiste que se llamaban? -Pregunto la inocente criatura con un rostro lleno de curiosidad.

-Louis, Jimmy, Stan y Ken... ellos son geniales.

-Por todo lo que me has contado, se que son geniales. -El niño ponía una cara de tristeza e impotencia total al pensar que nunca conocería a esos chicos.

-No te pongas así… me duele. -El niño también lo miraba con mucha preocupación e impotencia. -... ¡Ya se! -Grito de manera inesperada y contenta. -Falta muy poco para tu cumple años... Dile a tu mamá que haga tu fiesta ahí, invito a mis amigos y nos la pasaremos genial. -Decía todo entusiasmado. Como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea de todo el jodido mundo que dejaría en ridículo a Stephen Hawking.

-Oye... ¡No es mala idea! -Contesto de golpe y lleno de esperanza, como si de verdad fuera la mejor idea del todo del fucking mundo. -De seguro que mi castigo termina por mi cumple años. Además falta muuuuy poco.

Los niños saltaban de alegría, bailaban y gritaban como todos unos locos borrachos. Pero eran unos inocentes niños que pensaron que tendrían un maravilloso día que jamás olvidaran… y así seria.

... 02:40 PM. (Ese mismo día.)

-¡Chicos, chicos! -El niño entro al restaurante de golpe. La alegría se expresaba de sobra en su rostro.

El niño corrió por todo el pasillo cruzando por los baños hasta llegar a la Game area... donde 4 niños estaban rodeando una maquina de Arcades, con un curioso juego de Freddy, donde tenias que darle pastel a todos los niños del lugar.

-¡Chicos, volví con buenas noticias! -El niño salto como un tigre y les dio un gran abrazo a los cuatro, y todo eso por la emoción que tenia.

-¡Ey, Kyle, cuidado que nos vas a tumbar! -Replico un chico chaparro y rubio.

-Lo siento Jimmy. -Contesto con una sonrisa apenada, mientras su mano rascaba su propia cabeza.

-Pero bueno, cuéntanos que ocurre. -Dijo un chico alto, moreno y castaño.

-¡Mi amigo, de el cual le platique la otra vez...!-Intentaba recobrar el aliento por tanto correr como si su vida dependiera de eso. -El... Hará su fiesta de cumple años aquí y todos ustedes están invitados. –Dijo con su último aliento.

-¡¿hablas en serio?! -Pregunto un chico alto y peli rojo, con una cara de ilusión.

-¡Totalmente en serio! -Dijo con un grito tan fuerte, que dejaría en ridículo a Slipknot.

-¡Suena maravilloso!, me muero por conocer a tu amigo. -Contesto un niño de estatura mediana, y tenia el cabello pintado de azul.

-Y yo me muero por presentárselos. El es maravilloso, además de ser muy divertido.

-¡Yaaay! -Los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar y a bailar... hasta que el canto de los niños fue interrumpido por la presencia de un guardia que tenia una pinta de ser un tipo muy mala leche.

-¡Niños, ¿Que les he dicho respecto al ruido?! -El guardia los miraba con una seria cara de hijo de puta.

Los niños lo miraban con cara de perrito arrepentido, mientras se quedaron quietos en el suelo, y sus miradas bajaban poco a poco hasta el suelo sucio por queso de pizza y soda derramada.

-¡Llego la mora! -Un guardia entro al Game área, levantando los brazos y haciendo cuernitos con la mano, entrando con una pose bien Rockstar chevere.

La cara triste de los niños, rápidamente se convirtieron en rostros sorprendidos y llenos de alegría e ilusión. Los ojos de los niños brillaban, sus sonrisas se hicieron de oreja a oreja, y sus bocas exclamaron: ¡Vincent!

El guardia corría hacia los chicos, y a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se lanzo de rodillas contra el suelo y se deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar con los chicos, mientras movía los dedos como si tocara una guitarra imaginaria.

Los niños corrieron hacia el guardia Vincent. Lo abrazaron muy fuerte, como si quisieran hacerlo "caca".

Vincent también los abrazo, y dejaba que sus rostros y cuerpos se acurrucaran en el.

-¿Que les hace el feo Troll agua fiestas? -Les pregunto a los niños, en un tono juguetón y serio.

-Oye, solo sigo las normas del restaurante. –Replico el guardia.

-Zolo cigo laz normaz del resztaurante. -Lo arremedaba a la vez que movía su mano como si fuera un títere y ponía una cara de pendejo.

-¡¿Sabes que!?... haz lo que quieras. No será mi culpa si te despiden. -El guardia salio del área molesto.

-Listo niños, el ogro malo ya se fue.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! -Dijo el chico moreno.

-Gracias Stan. -Puso la mano en el cabello castaño del niño y comenzó a revolverlo. -Oigan, adivinen que les traje.

-¡¿Que es!? -El peli rojo pregunto lleno de emoción.

-Ken, tranquilo, jajaja. -El guardia saco una bolsa llena de fichas que estaban en su bolsillo y se las dio a los niños. -¡Para que jueguen todo el día!

-¡Eres fabuloso! -Le dijo el chico de cabello azul.

-jaja, no, Louis, ustedes lo son. -El guardia les sonrío y les hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que se vayan a jugar.

Los niños le hicieron caso y se fueron corriendo como burros sin mecate a las arcadias.

Vincent miraba como se alejaban, mientras en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos que no se despegaban de los niños, mirándolos fijamente...

-¿Qué tal hombre? –Otro guardia lo saludo, mientras se acercaba a Vincent y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero si es mi amigo Fritz!, ¿Qué tal muchacho? –Le dio un abrazo fuertísimo y lo levanto como si nada.

-Ug, jaja, ey, calma, calma. –Se sostenía sus anteojos y sombrero.

-Jajaja. –Lo baja. -¿Cómo te va, muchacho? –Le daba palmadas en el hombro, como si fueran todos unos grandes amigos de hace tiempo.

-Jaja, bien, gracias, Vincent… -Se acomodaba las gafas, mientras una sonrisa emergía de su rostro. –Veo que los niños se divirtieron contigo… de nuevo.

-Sabes que adoro a los niños… siempre quise tener hijos… es una lastima que no pueda tener. –Miraba el suelo. Sus ojos se plasmaron la imagen en su rostro de un hombre muy triste e inconsolable por dentro. Como si su mas grande deseo fuera experimentar que se siente ser padre.

-Descuida, amigo… estos niños te quieren, y estoy seguro que serias un maravilloso padre. –Pone su mano en el hombro del tipo, mientras una sonrisa de esperanza emergió de su rostro para intentar contagiar de alegría a su amigo.

-Si… intentare ser el mejor amigo de estos niños.

-Ya lo eres. –Le sonríe.

-Gracias… oye, ¿Por qué casi no hablas con los niños?, eres tan genial como yo.

-Nah, se que esos niños significan mucho para ti… además… no quiero que piensen que soy mejor que tu. –Dio una risa burlona entre dientes.

-Ja, cálmate. –Le da un empujoncito en intención juguetona mientras se reía con el…

… 5 días después. 02:00 PM

El niño estaba en el asiento de atrás del auto de su madre.

Se movía desesperado, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa e inquieta, sus manos temblaban de la emoción, y no dejaba de ver el reloj. Parecía todo un drogadito que no ha consumido en mucho tiempo.

-Cálmate, ya llegaremos. –Dijo la madre.

El niño se asomo por la ventana del auto, y sus ojos se pusieron como platos y llenos de ilusión, al igual que su boca se hace más grande… El niño estaba completamente feliz, pues era su gran día. Miraba el restaurante, el cual poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas hasta, hasta que el niño quedo maravillado al estar en frente de el a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Vamos Mamá, vamos, abre, abre! –El niño estaba orgasmeado de felicidad, parecía que iba a eyacular en cualquier momento y se moriría desmayado por la excitación. (Ey… WTF)

La madre abre la puerta del auto donde el niño estaba sentado y este sale disparado del auto, corre hacia la puerta… pero choca con la puerta de cristal del local.

-¡Ay!... –Se levanta y agita su cabeza.- ¿Uh?... –Comienza a empujar y a embestir la puerta. –¡Mamá, no se abre! –Gritaba como niña histérica de 5 años.

Su madre camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta… y la jalo en vez de empujarla.

-¡Gracias mami, te amo! –El niño entro corriendo al local como burro sin mecate, hasta llegar a la recepción, donde un sujeto lo recibió.

-¿Que onda, campeón? –El sujeto lo levanto con poco esfuerzo y le coloco un gorrito de fiesta. –Tu eres el cumpleañero, ¿No es así?

-¡Si lo soy!. –El niño exclamo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, moviéndola como loco de arriba a abajo.

-Soy Scott, tu nuevo amigo, y bienvenido a Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, donde la diversión cobra vida. –El sujeto pone al niño en el suelo.

-¡Claro que me divertiré! –Recién sus pies tocaron el suelo, este salio disparado hacia el Party room… donde una gran sorpresa le esperaba.

El niño entro, y lo primero que vio fue un cartel colgado en el techo que decía ¨Feliz cumpleaños.¨

Y unos empleados, junto a unos cuantos niños lo recibieron con un grito exclamando: Feliz cumpleaños.

El niño no se lo podía creer. Y en el centro de esas personas, estaba Kyle y sus 4 amigos, los cuales sonreían y se morían de ganas por conocer al chico. Y el chico no podía esperar para conocerlos.

Los pensamientos de los niños fueron interrumpidos cuando un olor violo sus narices salvajemente. (No, no era Glade.) El empleado favorito de los niños llego con una enorme pizza entre sus manos, que hacían la boca de los niños tan mojadas como las cataratas del Niágara.

-¡¿Quién tiene hambre?! –Exclamo y todos los niños gritaron hambrientos y subiéndose a Vincent como si fueran zombies y la pizza el único humano del mundo. –Calmen sus boquitas, chamacos. –Se movió entre los niños como si caminara en nieve que le llegaba a la cadera, y coloco la pizza en la mesa.

Todos los niños se sentaron y arrancaron cada extremidad de la pizza. Con cada agarron de rebanada, el queso se estiraba del centro de la pizza y al cortarse terminaba como rastro de queso en la mesa.

Los niños no tenían piedad con la pizza, pues se la devoraban toda, y aprovechando ese momento, Kyle fue con su a amigo para presentarle a los chicos.

-¡Kyle! –Grito cuando vio a su amigo acercarse.

-Hola. Mira, ellos son mis amigos.

Los chicos se acercaron al niño, dándoles abrazos, apretones de manos, y de sus bocas salía la misma frase: Feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias. Kyle me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me ha contado lo mucho que se divierten aquí.

-Siempre nos divertimos aquí. –Dijo Ken.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –Grito Louis, mientras aun tenía mucha pizza en su boca.

-¡Claro! –El niño tomo 2 pizzas y las introdujo a su boca sin piedad.

Todos los niños se metieron pizzas a la boca y corrieron a la Game área desesperados por jugar un buen rato.

Cuando recién pusieron un pie en la Game área, la cortina del escenario se abrió, música comenzó a sonar con una divertida melodía, y una voz robótica pero suave y divertida comenzó a sonar.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –El niño estaba confundido por que no sabia que iba a suceder, pues era novato en este sitio.

-¡Ya veras! –Le contesto Jimmy.

Del escenario salieron tres animatronicos: Un lindo conejito azul sosteniendo una guitarra, una pollita muy linda con un cupcake en la mano… y un gran oso café, con sombrero y moño sosteniendo un micrófono.

-¡Si! –Todos los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo, pues les encantaban las canciones de los animatronicos.

Bonnie comenzaba a tocar una suave melodía, mientras Chica se movía simulando bailar. Freddy alzo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar, con una voz grave pero tierna, y de vez en cuando se escuchaba coro de Chica y Bonnie.

El niño sentía esa música penetrando sus orejas, haciendo que mueva un poco su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

-Oigan, la música es muy buena. –El niño comenzó a bailar más abiertamente por la pegajosa música de los robots.

-Te lo dije. –Le replico Kyle.

-¡Bueno, vayamos a divertirnos!. –Dijo Stan todo impaciente.

Los niños corrieron por el lugar dispuestos a pasársela bien con los juegos y lo demás…

…..06:50.

Pasaron unas horas. El restaurante cerraría dentro de poco.

Los niños estaban cansados, con la ropa llena de queso y salsa de tomate. Les costaba recuperar el aliento. Pues todo el día estuvieron corriendo, jugando, gritando, y hasta se tomaron fotos con todos los animatronicos.

-¡Me veo genial en las fotos! –El chico sostenía todas las fotos en sus manos. Se tomo una con Chica, Freddy, Bonnie; Ballon Boy, La marioneta… pero faltaba uno.

-Rápido, vamos a tomarte una foto con el último antes de que cierren. –Dijo Jimmy mientras sostenía la cámara entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Si, pero… ¿Dónde esta?...

-¿necesitan algo, pequeños?

Los niños voltearon, levantaron la vista y vieron a un muchacho, de una edad joven, con cabello castaño y algo chaparro.

-Uh… nunca lo había visto por aquí. –Le dijo Kyle con una mirada de inocencia.

-Ni yo. –Contestaron Louis y Stan.

-Oh, bueno, yo trabajaba en el turno de noche, pero hoy trabajare aquí. –Les dio una sonrisa. –Me llamo Jeremmy, y es un gusto conocerlos niños.

-El gusto es nuestro. –Dijo Jimmy.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-¡Queremos tomarnos una foto con los animatronicos, pero nos falta uno!

-oh… claro, este… ¿Quién les falta?

-Bueno, ya vimos a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, La marioneta, Ballon Boy. –Dijo Stan.

-Oh, les falta Mangle. –Dijo para si mismo.

-¿Mangle? –Dijeron confundidos.

-Oh, no, jeje. Así le decimos los empleados al animatronico.-Ríe un poco a la vez que rasca su cabeza. –Vengan por aquí. Se los mostrare.

-Creo saber a quien te refieres. –Dijo Stan.

-Yo también. ¿No es ese que esta por haya? –Dijo Ken señalando la Kids Cove.

-Sip, es el de haya… les mostrare.

Jeremmy los lleva al Kids Cove, donde yacía desparramado en el suelo un animatronico raro. Su cuerpo parecía un despilfarro de piezas unidas al azar.

-Ahí esta. –El guardia dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a dejar solos a los niños.

-¡Espera! –El niño se colgó de sus pies, impidiéndole que caminara.

-¿Uh? –Al sentir que no podía avanzar, miro hacia abajo y miro al pequeño niño colgado de sus piernas. -¿Qué-qué quieres?... –Lo miraba algo preocupado y confundido.

-¡Tomémonos una foto con el robot! –Sus ojos brillaron en una luz de esperanza.

-Uh… no-no gracias.

-Oh… por favor. –Puso cara de perrito triste para ver si lo convencia.

-… Esta bien. –Toma al niño y lo aleja un poco. –Vamos.

-¡Estupendo! –El niño grita de la emoción y corre hacia el animatronico para ponerse a su lado.

Jeremmy camina lentamente hasta llegar al lado del niño, y se agacha para ponerse a su lado.

El niño da un abrazo inesperado al guardia, y este casi se cae.

-Eh, cuidado…

-jeje, lo siento. –El chamaco dio una risa traviesa con intención de que lo perdonara.

-¡Sonrían! –Jimmy apunto con la cámara al niño y al guardia.

-¡Espera! –El chico da un salto y hace un gesto con la mano para que pare.

-¡¿Qué pasa!? –Dijo Jimmy.

-¿Qué ocurre, niño?

-¿Qué hace este animatronico? –Apunto a Mangle.

-Uh, bueno, no se, ya dije que es mi primera vez en turno de día.

-Hmmm… -Los ojos del niño se pasean por todo el animatronico, como si buscara algo en especial en este. Hasta que sus ojos lograron captar un pequeño botón en el interior del robot. -¡Aquí hay algo! –Mete su mano en el robot y presiona el botón.

-¡Ey, espera! –El guardia tomo al niño y para apartarlo… Pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Mangle se abrieron en un movimiento rápido, más rápido que la velocidad del aleteo de un colibrí.

Los ojos del niño se conectaron con los del robot, y así se quedo por unos segundos.

Los ojos pronto se desconectaron de los del niño y comenzaron a mirar a los del guardia, haciendo conexión por unos momentos, mirándose fijamente.

-¿A caso no hace nada? –El niño toma la cabeza del robot y comienza a agitarla, a ver si reaccionaba.

-¡Ey, no hagas eso! –Toma al chico entre sus brazos en un movimiento rápido y desesperado.

Mangle de pronto abre la mandíbula y comenzó a escucharse a estática, la cual retumbaba en la cabeza de todos los del cuarto. Todos los niños se tapaban los oídos y apretaban los dientes a la vez que cerraban los ojos por ese infernal ruido, que parecía que les tronaría los tímpanos a los niños.

El cuerpo de Mangle comenzó a moverse, y levanto la cabeza. Posiciono su cuerpo como si fuera a dar un salto para atraparlos.

-¡No! –El guardia vio que Mangle se lanzaría hacia ellos. Sujetando muy fuerte al chico, intento dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, a la vez que Mangle salto para atraparlos… pero el resultado fue el más horroroso, el más mórbido y grotesco que se pueden imaginar.

-¡Nooo! –El guardia dio un grito de terror, al sentir su propia cara llena de sangre ajena salpicada, y no solo su cara, si no también su pecho.

Los niños dieron un grito de horroor absoluto que llamo la atención de mucha gente del local, la cual poco a poco fue entrando al Kids Cove preguntándose que diablos estaba pasando.

La cabeza del niño estaba sangrando, pues los dientes afilados del robot se encajaron en la frente de este. Y toda la gente comenzó a gritar y hacer escándalo.

-¡¿Qué es todo este ruido!? –La madre del niño entro muy preocupada, y su preocupación se transformo en terror cuando miro a su hijo cubierto de sangre y con el animatronico clavado en su cabeza. -¡Nooo! –Su grito se escucho por todo el restaurante. -¡Mike! –Los ojos de la madre se humedecieron y comenzaron a llorar.

-¡¿Mi-Mikey!? –Kyle no creía lo que estaba mirando… no lo toleraba, no lo aguantaba… uno de sus mas grandes amigos llorando de dolor, suplicando por ayuda, y exclamando piedad. al borde esa línea delgada que separa a la vida y la muerte… y el niño Mike estaba en el centro.


End file.
